


The Ultracheese take over

by Daydreaming101



Series: Villain!Alex [2]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst, Bond!Miles - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Villain!Alex - Freeform, milex sex, they conquer the world, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming101/pseuds/Daydreaming101
Summary: Alex has a proposal for Miles after they have been living together at Tranquility Base for a few months.





	The Ultracheese take over

“I know, I know. I’ll get ‘im on board. Okeh, send me the location as soon as yeh ‘ave it.” Alex hangs up and continues his path the Tranquility Base Casino’s Saloon where Miles was waiting for him so the two could do their performance. “Hey luv, everyfing okay?” Alex nods, taking Miles’ face in between his hands and kissing him tenderly, “Yes me love, just a glitch in tha’ system.” Miles smiles and goes back to tuning his guitar. Alex had grown to love their performances together, another opportunity to spend time and have fun with the man he had never imagined himself with. 

“Did yeh fix the soda fountain problem?” Miles sighs, “Not yet, apparently there’s a graviteh problem.” Alex was glad his lover was also enjoying his work at the taqueria, Miles had fit right into his life, “I’m sure yeh’ll figure it out, love. Yeh always do.” Alex kisses him once more for good measure, “Yeh readeh?” Miles grins, “Born.” They step up out onto the stage to the roar of the crowd.

After their set, Alex and Miles take the service route back to their honeymoon suite. Once they reach their room Alex is quick to push Miles onto the wall and kiss him passionately, “I’ve been waiting all day to do this.” Miles smiles and starts unbuttoning Alex’s shirt, “Let’s take this to the bathroom, luv. I fink weh both need a nice relaxing shower.” Alex slowly undresses his lover, pressing wet kisses to each bit of uncovered skin, “Hmmm ‘lex…” The younger man smiles as he feels Miles’ slim fingers do the same to him, “Tha’ tickles, Mi.”

They move into the shower, the warm water washing over them and wetting their hair, “Al, babeh…” Alex moves his hand from the top of his chest, dragging down to Miles’ navel, his fingers scratching the short coarse hairs right above his dick, wrapping his his hand around his engorged member, “Hmm Miles, is that all for me?” He twists his hand around Miles’ hard dick, “Yes babeh, hmmm I am gonna fill yeh up so nice and tight.” 

Miles reaches a hand behind Alex back, squeezing his butt and slipping a finger between his cheeks to press against his tight hole, “Are yeh gonna take all of me, Al?” Alex moans against Miles’ neck, biting the soft skin, “I need yeh, Mi. I need yeh so deep.” Miles grabs the lube they kept in the bathroom for that exact reason and slathers on his index and middle finger before handing the bottle back to Alex. Miles slowly dips his fingers into Alex’s warmth, groaning when Alex takes his dick in his hands and coats it in lube.

Spreading his fingers, Miles prods and curls his finger into Alex, “Oh Mi, I need yeh, please. I need this thick cock of yehrs in meh.” Miles smiles, positioning himself behind his lover, “Always so eager, me luv.” Miles slips into Alex, holding his hips, “Fook Mi, yeh feel so good. Ohhh…” Alex grips the shower handles, trying to maintain himself upright as Miles drives into him, “There yeh go, luv. Isn’t tha’ what yeh wanted?” Alex screams as Miles hits the perfect spot, “R-Reigh t-there, Mi…” Miles picks up the pace, holding Alex’s up by the waist and by a hand on the throat, “Cum for meh, my luv” Alex groans and gives into the bliss, being followed closely by Miles.

After showering properly, Alex and Miles retreat to their bed, “Aren’t yeh glad I put tha’ bench on the wall?” Miles laughs, “Yes my luv, yehr a genius. Meh gorgeous genius architect of a paradise on tha’ Moon.” Alex smiles puts out an arm and Miles cuddles into him, “I love yeh so much, Mi-mi. Yeh are the Sun that lit up meh little ol’ Tranquiliteh Base.” Miles cuddles into Alex’s silk pajamas shirt, “Mi-mi, I have summat to ask yeh.”

“I was talkin’ to Cam on tha’ phone earlier, meh old buddeh from Earth, and I know I promised yeh… But he made me an offer, for a deal.” Miles sits up to face Alex, “What type of deal?” Alex takes Miles’ hands in his, “To be the number one dealer of Ultracheese into Earth. Cam will be meh liaison and arrange for a supplier.” Miles nods, “And I imagine yeh need a way to get the stuff into tha’ planet.” Alex agrees, “We got a breech into Heathrow air space, but…” Miles smiles “And yeh need meh MI-5 detail info.”

Alex starts to worry he’s been caught but Miles’ smiles never falters, “They are yehrs, me luv. Everyfing is yehrs, fook Earth, fook everyfing else. I luv yeh and I want to be wiv yeh for tha’ rest of meh life, together as one.” Alex smiles widely and kisses Miles, hugging him, “I love yeh so much, Mi-mi. Yeh ‘ave no idea.” They go to bed that night, wrapped into each other‘s arms, to wake up and finish plotting their marvellous scheme to control all the minds on Earth and be happy ever after in their little hotel and casino complex on the moon.

It seems that Alex was the perfect villain to turn Agent Miles Kane.


End file.
